


As Simple as a Bath

by irishfino



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, domestic ichabbie, post Midnight Ride, post Sin Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all is said and done, a hot bath awaits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Simple as a Bath

Ichabod and Abbie needed a vacation. Badly. Between the Sin Eater and the Headless jerkface returning they were stretched thin emotionally and physically. Evil may not have slept, but damned if Ichabod was going to keep watch the rest of his life. What he wanted now was a nice, hot bath with one of those delightfully scented oils Abbie had introduced to him.

Abbie.

He had called her Abbie so few times in their journey. When they were at the police station discussing Abbie’s calling he had called her Abbie. He didn’t know what possessed him to do it then; admiration, perhaps, or an effort to drive an important point home. He did know that he wanted to call her Abbie at some point in their journey. Not right away, of course, that wouldn’t be proper, but eventually. Say, five or ten years. Maybe twenty. But, again, fate had intervened and, again, he did not mind as much as he would have had the circumstances been immensely different. He knew now they were meant to find each other. And he knew, even as he pulled the stopper from the poison that would take his life, that the apocalypse could only be stared down by the two Witnesses working in tandem. He was selfish, he knew and it was likely that Abbie knew as well. He had to save her. The rest of the world was a bonus. And Abbie stayed. She stayed to say goodbye. She held his hand and waited for Death to take him. He knew then he could die happy.

But he hadn’t died. And it was all thanks to Abbie.

Abbie.

She had driven them back to his cabin and made to leave when he stopped her. He did not wish for her to be harmed because of inattention. After all, he had argued, that would be the most droll way to die in this fight for the world. She didn’t argue. She gave him one of those smiles that sent his heart aflutter, made her way to the couch, and flopped down inelegantly. He didn’t bother hiding his smile. There was no point in hiding anything from her.

“Would you like me to draw a bath? I have several scented oils from our last trip to the targeting circle and I believe the bottle of lavender claimed to help one relax,” he said as he moved tiredly around the cabin.

He heard Abbie laugh. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

“As my lady desires.”

No, there was no use hiding anything from her.


End file.
